Whooves and Hooks
by Pinkie Diane and Surprise Pie
Summary: Doctor Whooves is trying to go home to London, England, and thinks it would be a good idea to bring some friends along the way. Well, he does end up in London. Just not the part of it he expected.


Me: Yay! Original story by me! :D Here is the key:

**This: (Parinthesis Bold Parinthesis)**= Author's Notes  
_This: 'Hyphin Italic Hyphin'_= Character's Thoughts

Starrlette: And this is a disclaimer: Fiona does not own MLP: FiM, Peter Pan, or Doctor Who. She does, however, own the rights to me, her O.C. Character Starrlette Orion. Enjoy! :D

* * *

**_Whooves and Hooks _**

**_Chapter One: _**

**_It wasn't the TARDIS' fault this time_**

_Doctor Whooves P.O.V._

It was about 3:06 in the morning in Equestria time, and was using my sonic screwdriver to reconfigure the TARDIS. I had been up all night working on it. After about a couple more minutes, I took a few steps back to admire my handy work. The TARDIS had been polished to a sleek shine, and I had changed the settings so it wouldn't go anywhere I didn't tell it to. It had also been improved to be able to hold more people **(or ponies in this case) **at one time.

Sorry, you must be confused from lack of information. My apologies, my name is Dr. Time Turner. I am also known as Doctor Whooves, or just The Doctor. The machine I was referring to earlier is the TARDIS, my time travel machine. I had been living in Equestria for a few years now, and even though I liked it here, I was itching to go home, if not just for a visit. So hence why I was messing around with the TARDIS.

"There we go! That should get me back home to London!" I said happily. "Of course, I can't go anywhere without testing it." I went into the next room and came back out with one of my wife's muffins.

"I sure hope Ditzy won't mind..." I muttered to myself. **(Okay, I know all the bronys reading this are screaming 'HER NAME IS DERPY!" And yes, I know her name is Derpy. But I was thinking that she chould change her name to Derpy Hooves after she gets married to Whooves, and be called her real name, Ditzy Doo, by her family, and everypony else would call her by her new name, Derpy. I hope that clears some things up :D)**

I put the muffin in the TARDIS, careful not to make a sound. I pushed some buttons inside the time machine and quickly galloped out of the TARDIS. My smile widened to a grin as the TARDIS began to turn semi-transparent, then disappear entirely.

"Perfect!" I said, a bit too loudly. I quickly scanned the area to make sure I hadn't woken anypony up. Then I put on my saddle bag and trotted out the door, heading to where I had set for the TARDIS to go.

* * *

_Colgate P.O.V._

I sniffed the delicious muffin that I found inside the TARDIS that had appeared outside my dentist office. '_Mom, Dad, you have outdone your self's.' _I thought to myself._ 'The presentation! Not to mention how good it smells! Mmm, can't wait to-'_

"Sorry to interrupt, Colgate," My father, Doctor Whooves said, trotting up next to me.* "But I thought I might stop by a visit. And I also wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." I said.

"Well, I was just thinking," He started. "I haven't taken you out to do anything fun for a very long while. So I thought, 'Hey! Maybe I should take her out to see the world! Maybe even other worlds!' So, here I am!"

So, my Dad wants to take me out on a huge joy ride in a big metal contraption, press some buttons, and pray to Celestia that he doesn't end up in the wrong place? Yeah, seems legit.

But hey, the way he's smiling right now, I just know he doesn't mean any harm. Well, either that or he is planning something sinister... But why would my Dad be planning something evil? I bet I'm just mixing up his looks again.

"Well, okay Dad. I'll go with you." I said.

~Time Skip~

The next day, my Dad had round up the Elements of Harmony to go with us. You know, just in case we were in a tight fix. Mom was going to, although I wasn't so sure if it was a good idea to leave Dinky and Sparkler home alone. Oh, well. Best not to question.

"Alright, everypony, in the TARDIS!" Dad said. The first one inside was Mom, then Twilight Sparkle.

"So, is England really as interesting as you say?" Twilight asked.

"Of course, my dear!" Dad said.

Everypony else got inside. My friend, Starrlette Orion, and I were the last ones on board.

"Dad, are you sure nothing bad will happen?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, Colgate, I am." He said. "I mean, what could possibly go wrong?"

I've heard that one before.

In any case, we got inside. It was a lot bigger since the last time I was in here. There was plenty of room for everypony. Dad pressed some buttons and the TARDIS felt like it was floating for a second. Then, it started to shake for no reason. It shook so violently that we were all on the ground in mere seconds. While it shook, I hit my head on a dashboard and knocked myself out.

The last thing I remember was my mother with a key stuck to her flank saying, "My bad!"

* * *

Me: Oh, Derpy...

Peter: Derpy, Derpy, Derpy...

Twilight: When will you ever learn to stay away from buttons?

Derpy: I just don't know what went wrong...

Me: Anyway... Yeah, I know, cliffhanger. Jus cuz I'm evil. Muahahahahahaha!

Peter: Uh, your gonna scare everyone away if you do that...

Me: Oh, sorry. XD. Hey, Peter, will you do the Disclamer next chapter?

Peter: Sure!

*Colgate and Whooves have the same Cutie Mark, so I thought that I would make theme related.*

Me: Until next time!

~Fiona


End file.
